


After Battle

by n0m_de_plum



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kink meme prompt: Please give me some fic with Merry worshiping Eowyn like the golden goddess she is. If smutty, cunnilingus is always nice for this theme. If not so smutty, maybe something with Merry admiring her soft, hairless, dainty (compared to Hobbits!) feet? Giving her a foot massage perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Battle

Merry had spent the better part of the past year with warriors. Every one of them had their own story about the after-effects of battle.

Some spoke of bone deep weariness while others said that the energy stayed with them well after their last foe was slain. He was uncertain what exactly he was feeling.  
He certainly felt alert, though not with the rabid zeal that the new King of Rohan was displaying. He almost felt more clear headed and focused than ever. Like a sentinel on guard, or an eagle scanning a field for mice.

Which was part of the reason he noticed that the Lady of Rohan was clearly having a different reaction than her brother. As the king's sister, she was obligated to raise her glass with every toast Eomer made. There had been many, and, as the evening went on, he could see that Eowyn was swaying in her seat. It came to the point that Merry felt irritated with the king's disregard for his sister's well-being as he and his men gulped down pint after pint of ale.

Eowyn attempted to lift her glass in support, but it actually shook in her hand. The same had that had wielded a sword with strength on the battlefield hours earlier. That was when Merry'd had enough.

Hopping from the bench he made his way through the mass of tall horsemen to Eowyn's side.

"My Lady," he addressed, "Are you well?"

She attempted a weak smile, "Of course, Merry. This is a victorious day for all of Middle Earth."

"Yes, of course. Thanks in part to you."

This time Eowyn's smile reached her eyes, "And you as well Master Hobbit."

Merry had always been a bold Hobbit. He was a Brandybuck after all.

With that he put his hand over the Shield Maiden's, "Which is exactly why you don't need to prove anything. To anyone."

He slid her glass out of her hand and set it on the table behind him, "My Lady, will you allow me escort you to your quarters?"

At first she looked to refuse, but, in noticing that none of the men, including her own brother, were paying attention to her presence, nodded gratefully.

Merry went ahead, clearing the way through the gathered crowed by shoving at the men's sides until they parted with a few profane grumbles.

When they arrived at the tent that had been set aside for her, both went inside. While Eowyn lit a candle and cautiously sat down on the cot, Merry looked outside. Almost everyone had joined in the celebration, but he managed to find an older camp servant smoking a pipe outside the tents. She looked slightly annoyed when he asked for her help, but went immediately when he asked if she could have water brought for the king's sister.

Back inside Merry set to work lighting a fire pit to heat the water.

"Master Brandybuck," Eowyn said gently, "...Merry. You do not need to do this. You are not beholden to me, my friend. You did as much as I today."

Setting down the piece of firewood Merry stood up to his full height which brought him to eye-level with the woman while she was seated.

"I only had the chance anything because you believed I could. No one else did. Everyone else thought I was just a burden. I don't feel beholden, but...just please let me, My Lady," Merry wasn't exactly certain what he was asking for, but the Lady of Rohan seemed to understand because she nodded subtly.

The moment was broken when the woman from earlier returned carrying a large tub of water with the help of a man, presumably her husband. The two set the tub on a stand above the fire ring, and lit the wood Merry had placed underneath. As the two left the woman raised her eyebrows at his presence, but didn't comment on it.

After what felt like an eternity of agonizing silence, Eowyn leaned over and began pulling her boots off. Seeing her feet bare felt oddly strange, particularly as the practice of Men and Elves wearing boots had always been a perplexing one to Hobbits.

Merry stood, clearing his throat, and made an excuse of going for more firewood.

As he closed the canvas tent flap behind him he saw briefly as the Shield Maiden removed her tunic, revealing the expanse of her pale back.

 _Was that what he'd been asking for?_ Merry wondered to himself as he gathered firewood. _And, what's more, apparently she'd agreed to it?_

Just the thought was enough to make him feel weak in the knees. 

If that's what she had meant, he wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste.

Steeling himself, he marched back into the tent, transferred the bundle of firewood to one hip, and carefully tied the flap closed behind him.

Eowyn was already in the tub, her hair floating around her like a halo.

Merry added wood to the fire ring and stoked it. He tested the water with two fingers close to where the lady's arm rested on the edge of the tub. It was barely lukewarm, but she seemed comfortable.

As Eowyn leaned back against the edge of the tub Merry noticed that she flinched briefly and adjusted the position of her shoulder before settling down.

“Are you hurt, My Lady?” he asked.

“It is nothing,” she dismissed. 

Walking around the back of the tub Merry decided to have a look for himself. The source of the pain was obvious: a raw, red patch on her shoulder where the edge of her armor dug into it. She was right, it was not a serious wound, but there was no sense in leaving it dirty.

Merry looked around until the found a bar of soap and a box to stand on. After positioning himself behind her, he gently soaped and rinsed off the area. He'd gotten most of it when she shifted forward and gathered her hair to the side to give him better access. 

He, however, found himself more interested in the view of her neck. It was so long and pale; as flawless as porcelain.

“Merry,” the princess of Rohan interrupted as he rinsed the last of the soap suds from her back.

“Yes,” he responded hoarsely.

“In my saddlebag there is a small jar of salve,” she said, “I use it to clean my hair. If you would not mind?”

The Hobbit cleared his throat before answering, “Yes, of course.”

The salve she spoke of was a clear jelly-like substance with a scent somewhat reminiscent of green peppers. It was very different than the tonic of honey and fermented apples that his mother and sisters used.

Merry spread the jelly along the length of the Shield Maiden's golden locks, and rubbed it into her scalp. As he worked his fingers over her head, Eowyn's eyes slipped closed as she let out little sighs and moans of pleasure that had his trousers growing considerably tighter. 

As he scooped up hand fulls of water to rinse her hair Merry noticed Eowyn shivering slightly, and gooseflesh beginning to break out along her arms and down her chest. Glancing under the tub he found that he pieces of wood that were supposed to smolder and heat the bath had gone out. He must have spent much longer washing her hair than he realized.

“I'm sorry. I'll go get more firewood,” he said, stepping down off his box.

“No,” she stopped him tiredly, “It's very late. I should be getting out.”

The Hobbit hesitated before finally deciding he had better ask, “Should I go?”

The lady-turned-warrior met his eyes directly, “What do you wish, my dear friend?”

“I...I would stay. If you do not mind.”

“Then you may stay,” she answered with a genuine smile as she pulled herself out of the water.

******

Eowyn dried her hair unhurriedly before setting aside the cloth and laying back on the cot. It was not too tall, so Merry managed to ease up onto it without having to retrieve a box again.

The bath water had obscured her nakedness just enough to be distracting, but now, seeing all of her laid out before him, Merry did not know exactly what to do first. He decided to start with her ankles, close to her enchantingly tiny feet, but nothing too forward too quickly. He suspected they did not have the same meaning to Men as to Hobbits, but still...

Merry's fingers trailed up her calf, massaging out the tension as he went. When he reached her knee Eowyn tensed and let out a pleasurable moan as he worked out a particularly stubborn knot in the tendon. With a sigh she relaxed and let her legs fall open giving him an enticing view of pale pink lips peeking out from golden curls. 

With a swallow Merry continued his path up long legs, scooting his way up as he went until he was seated between her knees with hands at her hips. 

Letting one hand trial back down her thigh, Merry gripped her underneath her knee and lifted her leg until her foot was positioned on his shoulder. Resting his other hand on the inner side of her opposite thigh, the Hobbit trailed his cheek downward from her knee to her ankle where he kissed the inside.

At the same time he eased his other hand up to find soft skin, and wet curls at the apex of her thighs. He gently stroked up and down the cleft of her sex, causing Eowyn to gasp and fist the blankets in her hands.

As he continued to stroke her sex, Merry allowed himself the indulgence of trailing his lips from the inside of her ankle along to the entirely smooth and hairless top of her foot. It was truly incredible for it was barely the width of his shoulder. How could someone so tall even have feet so small?

As the Hobbit eased one short but thick finger inside her, he also lowered his face to suck the largest of her toes into his mouth.

The Lady of Rohan gasped, both in pleasure and shock, at the sensation, but Merry could not be concerned with her surprise. He ran his tongue over the pad of her toe tasting bathwater and skin. Skin more thin and delicate even than the feet of a newborn Hobbit babe.

No wonder feet such as those had to be hidden away in boots. They must be so very sensitive.

He moaned at the thought.

Eowyn moaned as well as the Hobbit stroked her sex, both inside and out, with thumb and fingers while still lavishing attention on her feet. 

With a gasp she pulled her toe abruptly from his mouth as she moved her foot down to the cot to brace herself, and tilt her hips up to give him better access.

Merry sped up his efforts on her sex, and, unable to stand it any longer, reached to massage his own aching member through his trousers.

With a pleasured cry Eowyn shifted so that her weight was supported on one leg, and moved the other to press her foot down over the hand Merry grasped himself with.

He came almost instantly, head swimming from the intoxicating effect of sensation. Feeling her internal muscles jumping around his fingers told him that Eowyn was there too.

After catching his breath the Hobbit noted that the Shield Maiden was lying below him contentedly, her golden hair fanned out haphazardly and one arm flung over her face.

He gently eased his fingers out of her, and extracted himself from between her thighs. Hopping to the ground on somewhat shaky legs, he lifted a blanket and pulled it over to shield her body from the cold.

As she shifted comfortably into the bedding, Merry turned, intent on quickly changing into a clean pair of trousers so that he could lay out his bed roll and spend the night at the side of this golden goddess whom he had, somehow, been lucky enough to win the love of.


End file.
